


Not Now, Please Not Now

by PrincessAnastasiaVladescu



Category: South Park, South Park: The Fractured But Whole - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Character Dying, Declarations Of Love, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Fractured But Whole, dying declarations, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu/pseuds/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu
Summary: Super Craig made a mistake, a dumb mistake that's cost him his life. All he could do was wait to die, but at least he wouldn't be alone.(Superhero/tfbw au. Full of angst one shot cuz I have a problem)





	Not Now, Please Not Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacabreLust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacabreLust/gifts).



> Ayyy, I'm writing again! And I'm back with some short angst. I need to take a moment to thank my new tumblr friend for inspiring me to write more by bribing me with their amazing artwork lol.

It was a mistake, one simple, stupid mistake. 

Super Craig panted as he tried to stand again, only to fall back to the ground with a thud. He was weak and shaky, each breath more difficult as time passed. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep going. He cursed himself,  it was a simple mission. He and Wonder Tweek had been in pursuit of two thieves, they’d have easily overpowered them together. 

But they had to split up, or one of the thieves would get away. 

Craig didn’t see it coming, he’d been so stupid, he shouldn’t have been so cocky. He thought that with his strength alone, he could take out this punk with no problem. He didn’t look close enough, he didn’t see a weapon on him. They were in an alleyway, surrounded by empty buildings. It had been quick, the pain started as a shock but spread like fire through his chest. The gunshot was still ringing in his ears as the bastard got away. 

He was now sitting in a pool of his own blood, the burning hole in his chest was throbbing more and more. He tried to focus on something-anything-but the pain, but thinking about Tweek was much more painful. Thinking about him being in the same situation-cold, alone, and bleeding-tore an even bigger wound than a gun ever could. He hoped that he’d been successful, prayed to whatever fucked up god that he was safe. 

_ Even if I die, it’ll be okay as long as he’s okay…. _

 

It was a blind panic, something wasn’t right and he had to find Craig. Wonder Tweek’s heart pounded in his chest as he ran at full force, screaming his name.

“ _ SUPER CRAIG! PLEASE ANSWER ME!!”  _ He glanced at his communicator, nothing but static coming from the other end. He’d taken the criminal to prison, but Craig was nowhere to be found. The police officers hadn’t seen him, and his communicator had gone dead some time ago. He was always forgetting to charge the damn thing. 

They never should have stayed with the Freedom Pals, they should have quit when they hit high school. Now, they were in their early twenties and still playing this dangerous game. Despite their powers, they’d be better off living normal lives.

The map to Super Craig’s last known location blinked as he got close, The Coon’s photo popping up.

“WHAT!?” Tweek growled as he answered. He didn’t have time for this.

“Woah, dude, fuckin’ chill. You lovebirds were supposed to be back at the base like, thirty minutes ago. What’s going on?” He sounded irritated, but his face was a mask of shock. He’d probably never seen Tweek like this, in or out of their superhero personas. 

“S-Super Craig has gone dark, I-I’m trying to find him…!!” His voice wavered, bitter tears pricking at his eyes. He’d been trying not to think the worse, but saying it out loud made it real.

“Send us his last known location, we’ll meet you there. We’ll find him.”  His voice was serious, probably more serious than the fat ass had ever been. His video clicked off the screen and Tweek realized he was right on top of Craig’s location. His head whipped around, his hands trembling as ice crept up his arms. He always lost control of his powers when he was emotional, that was something Craig had always helped him with.

“C-Craig!?” He kept his voice hushed as he dropped his lover’s alias. He heard a soft chuckle ahead of him, deeper into the alley. He could smell copper and gunpowder. He rushed to the sound, a choked gasp stuck in his throat as he saw him.

His shirt was stained with red, it soaked through his jeans as it pooled around him on the ground. Tweek had to stifle a scream, swallowing it down to keep calm before his lover.

“I-I’m glad…” Craig started, pausing to cough. Blood spurted from his mouth, splattering on Tweek’s shirt and staining his pale lips. “I’m glad y-you’re okay…” 

Tweek held back tears, kneeling before Craig and assessing the damage. 

“Y-you were worried about me?! You were…” He swallowed hard, tearing his own shirt to press against the wound. Craig groaned in pain. “Y-you were shot…” 

“B-better me than you…” He smiled weakly up at Tweek, admiring his lover as if it were the first time. He’d never get tired of those big green eyes, his blonde hair now shaggy enough to fall into them. 

“R-really!? C-Craig, you could--” He stopped himself, he couldn’t bring the word to his lips. He wouldn’t believe it, Craig was going to be okay. He had to be.

“Y-you’re cold…” Craig said as he shivered. It was then that Tweek realized he was causing the blood-stained shirt cloth to freeze under his hands.

“Sorry…” He took a deep breath, focusing on bringing warmth to them instead. Craig sighed contently.

“Coon and the others are on their way...We’ll get you out of here.” Craig chuckled at that.

“Fat ass to the rescue.” 

“Hey! T-they’re going to save your ass!” He was convinced that if he kept hoping, kept believing that they’d get there in time, that he really would be fine. 

But he couldn’t stop looking at all the blood.

“M-my heroes…” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but his eyes were dull. 

Craig had accepted it, he was going to die. He was glad that he could see Tweek one more time, but he hoped he wouldn't die here in front of him. He couldn’t imagine the pain it would put Tweek through. He was selfish, though, he wanted nothing more than to have Tweek hold him in his arms as he faded away.

He watched as his lover removed his headband, pulling it to its full length and wrapping it tightly around him as a makeshift bandage. He’d always wondered why that thing was so long. 

Tweek sat next to him, pulling his head gently towards him so he could rest it on his shoulder. His body was radiating warmth, soaking into the stone around him. He’d taken his gloves off, wrapping one heated hand around his shoulder and the other intertwined their fingers. 

“T-that’s nice…” Craig sighed, melting into his touch. His communicator beeped, and Tweek had to separate their hands for one agonizing second to answer.

“Wonder Tweek, we’re almost there! What’s your status?” Mosquito’s worried voice drifted to his ears. 

“I-I found Craig...It’s bad, h-he’s been shot and he’s bleeding. He’s getting cold, I’ve wrapped the wound and I’m trying to keep him warm.” He could tell Tweek was trying to stifle his own panic. 

Clyde’s silence stretched on, it seemed that even he was a loss for words. He could hear Kyle’s muffled voice.

“Kite said to keep him awake, don’t let him sleep or we’ll lose him…” His voice caught. He took a deep breath. “S-stay with us, Craig…”

The call ended, Tweek’s hand once again finding Craig’s.

“Y-you heard him, love, stay awake. They’re close, you’ll be okay.” Craig had been feeling drowsy for a while, his limbs felt numb. He couldn’t tell Tweek, he knew that he was dying, but he wanted to keep his lover’s hopes high. For his own sanity.

“I-I love you…” Craig wheezed, another cough wracking his body. “More than the world...More than being a superhero...M-more than my l-life…”

“H-hey!” Tweek called, making Craig sit up. “Y-you’re not saying goodbye!” 

Tears started to overflow, dripping down to his chin and turning to ice as they fell.

“N-not yet! P-please, Craig, just a little longer!!” Craig smiled weakly up at him, his eyelids drooping.

“D-don’t die…” Tweek hiccuped. He heard footsteps rushing towards them, but the voices of their friends were soon drowned out by his own cries. He watched his lover's eyes go blank, his hand goes limp and heavy in his own.

 

_ DON’T DIE!!!!! _

 

Death was easy, it was light and listless. It felt like he was floating, no more pain, nothing but warmth around him. This was nice, he could get used to this. It was bright here, his passed guinea pigs nuzzling up to him. He was happy, for the most part. There was one thing missing, and it was something he couldn’t have. 

Tweek.

He’d have to wait a long time for his lover to join him, and the waiting would be agonizing. He worried, even now, how he was handling this. He wished he could hold him in his arms, tell him that it was all right and that he was safe.

Pain flared up in his chest at the thought, and he instantly recoiled against it. Death shouldn’t be painful.

Something wasn’t right.

 

Bright lights surrounded him, they were almost painful against his sore eyes. As they adjusted, he recognized the room around him. He was at the Freedom Pal’s base. He was home, he was alive.

“H-hello my love…” He heard an angel’s voice, he looked up, worried that he was dead after all. Tired green eyes met his, unkempt hair framed his sunken face. He smiled down at him. He was the most beautiful, most tired looking angel he’d ever seen.

“T-Tweek…” Craig rasped, a tired smile of his own stretching across his lips.

“I-I’m here...You’re safe.” His fingers grazed against his forehead as he pushed dark bangs out of his eyes. 

“I-I love you…” 

“I love you too, Craig…”

 

It wasn’t long before Super Craig and Wonder Tweek retired from superhero life. They’d been doing this since they were kids, and they both knew it was time after Craig almost died. He almost lost his life at only twenty-three, and Tweek wouldn’t risk it happening again. The Freedom Pals (or Coon and Friends according to Cartman) would soon be no more, they all decided after the scare that it wasn’t worth risking their lives for petty criminals. 

Craig’s recovery was hard, and for months Tweek was working triple shifts at his family’s coffee shop just to make ends meet. It was difficult, but Craig smiling face every time he came home was worth it. He’d eventually be well enough to work for his father as a mechanic, and they couldn’t be happier with their boring, uneventful life together. 

It would be hard to control their powers, an everyday struggle to keep them hidden, but as long as they had each other they could do anything. Craig survived a gunshot to the chest, Tweek revived him by using his powers over electricity. He’d been able to fight infection, live through a coma, and all because Tweek stayed by his side. He knew that was what kept him going. And now he wouldn’t give his lover up for anything. 

Craig even asked Tweek to marry him, proposing with a ring that had belonged to his grandfather. He’d said yes, of course, he couldn’t imagine a life without him. They were beginning their new journey together, writing their own super story. This time, they’d have a happy ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked it, it was a short thing I felt like writing cuz I haven't in a while. Hopefully I can keep going.


End file.
